Syrus Truesdale: The new king of games
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: You think you know some people." Duel Academy is about to find out first hand how true those words are...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; it is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter one: The Syrus No One Knows…

Some people think that they know me… timid, shy, a poor duelist with very little to no self-confidence… well that shows what they know. My name is Syrus Truesdale; and I think it's time that I showed this academy what I'm all about!

"Sy! Are you crazy?! You can't beat Zane! Even I can't beat him. He's unbeatable!" A frantic Jaden Yuki exclaims, thinking his friend had lost his mind.

But there was something in Syrus's eyes, a determination that he had never associated with his friend before.

Word spread quickly about Syrus's challenge to Zane. As he was the best duelist in the academy, he accepted.

Dr. Vellian Crowler had agreed to this duel in a heartbeat, he saw it as a chance to get rid of another "Slifer Slacker".

One person was more concerned than the rest, who? Alexis Rhodes, the best female duelist in the academy. Why was she worried? Well, the reason is simple; over the past year, she had developed an insanely large crush on the boy. She knew how strong Zane is as a duelist. He had even made a challenge to the king of games himself; Yugi Motou, and beat him easily. So, in essence, Syrus is facing the strongest duelist on the planet!

"Are you sure you're not going to reconsider?" Zane asks his brother, hoping he would, cause there was only one way Syrus would beat him, and that was…

"I'll let you know now that I'm using the first deck I ever made." Syrus says to Zane, and much to the surprise of the onlookers of the duel, Zane looked totally petrified.

Both duelists life points were set at 4000. Seeing as Zane has seniority at the academy, he chose to go first.

"I'll play the spell card Polymerization fusing together my three Cyber Dragon's to make the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon!" Zane says.

"Poor Sy." Chumley says, realizing his friend is about to lose.

"You do know that I'm only using five percent of my dueling potential, right Zane?" Syrus asks confidently.

You're lying! Not here! Not like last time! Zane thinks, panicking to himself.

"I guess I'll begin my turn by activating the spell card, poison of the old man, thus increasing my life points by 1200. I will then summon Gear Golem the moving fortress in attack mode, and I will activate three copies of limiter removal, thus raising my monster's attack to 6400 points." Syrus says.

"When did Syrus start using these cards? He runs a "Roid" deck doesn't he?" Alexis asks Jaden.

"I dunno… Sy did seem different earlier…" Jaden asks.

"Hey Bastion, do you think Syrus stands a chance?" Alexis asks, fearing the worst for her crush.

"Think, no, I don't think so… I know he's going to win." Bastion replies.

"What?!" Alexis, Jaden and Chumley exclaim.

"Look over at Zane, focus on his eyes, he knows it too. When Syrus attacks it will all be over with. Just watch." Bastion says, smiling.

"Alright Zane! It ends now! I give up 800 of my life points to attack you directly! Gear Golem the moving fortress, attack Zane directly with Metallic Revolution!" Syrus commands, and with that Zane's life points dropped to zero.

"Oh my God, Syrus did it. he actually beat Zane." Alexis says in shock.

It was a few hours later, and Syrus was busy relaxing after his duel, Alexis on the other hand was busy deep in thought…

"Penny for your thoughts, oh wait, let me save that money, it's Sy isn't it?" Jaden says, walking up to and sitting next to her underneath the tree she was sitting under.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Alexis says to him.

"You "Like" him, I can tell, so don't deny it." Jaden says smirking.

"How… how did you know?" Alexis asks, shocked by all of this.

"Well, I may not be the smartest guy in the academy, but I can tell when someone is in love, and you Alexis Rhodes are in L.O.V.E. Love. Besides, he feels the same way about you, that's another reason why he challenged Zane, cause Zane was the only guy who stood a chance as your boyfriend." Jaden says to her, making her blush like mad.

"So, I've decided to help you with your problem, I've set it up so that you'll spend the day with Sy tomorrow. So head back to your dorm and get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow." Jaden says to her.

Alexis got up, smiling, but turned around once more and said, "Thank you, Jaden."

Authors Note: This Fanfic is an attempt at something bigger, if everyone likes this, then i'll continue, so let me know what you think. Thanks. - Gabriel769


End file.
